


It's My Job

by cecld



Category: American Assassin - Vince Flynn, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Anna Reilly is based on book character but key differences in personality, BAMF Stiles, F/M, Jackson has grown out of his dickish behaviour, Mary is basically Maureen, Mitch doesn't get along well with others, Older Characters, Romance, Scott is basically a bad friend trope but he does have good reasons, Stiles Comes Back, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Leaves the Pack, Stiles is Mitch Rapp, Stiles-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecld/pseuds/cecld
Summary: Stiles Stilinski vanishes after the Dread Doctors incident. Years later he comes back. A changed man.Can Scott and Stiles friendship hold? Or is it finally broken?And can Stiles finally let go of his passed girlfriend  who seems to haunt his mind where ever he goes?





	1. Chapter 1

_**Preview**  _

_They stared at each other. Scott couldn't believe it. He shook his head, shaking it in disbelief. This...this couldn't be true!_

_Stiles eyes were cold and sharp. His smile was mocking. He had very different eyes from what Scott remembered. Something dangerous in them._

_"How...how could you?" Scott demanded but also asked in shock._

_This just couldn't be._

_Stiles wouldn't...couldn't..._

_Stiles said casually as if what had just happened was completely normal "It's my job"_


	2. I'm Not Stiles

 

  
Mitch Rapp scowled angrily, gritting his teeth as his conversation with Irene Kennedy, his boss crossed his mind.

He rarely listened to anyone, only the very few he respected. Fortunately for her but unfortunately for him Kennedy was one of the few. He knew he would not had listened to anyone else other than her, so it really made him furious that she had convinced him to go back.

  
_A break she had said._

_  
He needed it she had said._

  
_It would help she had said._

  
And like a fool after a couple of months wearing him down, he had agreed.

  
It was time to go home.

  
 _Beacon Hills_.

  
Rapp stared at himself in the mirror.

Did he really want to go back? Yes, he had to be honest with himself but it didn't mean he had to like it.

A big part of him hadn't wanted to go back, scared of what his family, his pack would think of him now. _He was a killer._ But he did take comfort in knowing how much he had changed, he was comfortable with himself enough to know he wouldn't try and change for them.

  
Change back to the little kid they once knew him as, the _defenceless human_ , he wasn't that defenceless any more. Everything was different.

He was different. Hell he even had a different identity. He had changed his name as soon as he could, wanting to leave that life behind him. And he had until now...

  
Rapp was six foot, broad shoulders and he was in top fitness. His hair was longer and not spiked up. He was twenty eight years old. He had run away from beacon hills, going to college at eighteen but then he'd never come back. As far as his ex friends and family were concerned he had vanished into thin air.

  
Mitch had been trained and honed into the perfect weapon. A human weapon. A human weapon to be set loose on threats against America for the CIA but as far as everyone close to the president was concerned he didn't exist.

Why would he? The government couldn't be caught getting their hands dirty to protect their country or there would be an uproar, so Mitch was left to do the dirty work for them.

No one but higher ups in the CIA knew about him really. All his records as Stiles Stilinski had been burnt, deleted and moved, if anyone of importance saw him in person and tried to background check him, no one would be able connect him to the smaller hyperactive boy he'd been all those years ago.

  
No one apart from the president, of the records and higher ups at the CIA but he had nothing official so if a mission went wrong the CIA and the government could easily wipe their hands from him and claim he was not with him. Easy really but one of the big reasons he was so concerned about this...

His boss had given him the green light to tell them about his job if he wished though to leave certain details out for obvious security reasons too but he was _so used_ to covering what he did for a living up. This would not be easy.

  
Rapp looked in the mirror, staring at his face. Knowing he did not look like the boy they knew, he was not him, _not any more_.

  
Stiles smiled.

  
He found that this didn't bother him. Not one bit.

 


	3. Our World Is Gone

 

  
The Sheriff of Beacon Hills smiled, he felt relaxed and excited. It was the first time he'd felt this way in a long time. Who knew this was how things would have turned out?

Melissa was sitting in front of him. Candles lit her face and his, given a smoky delightful smell. Scented candles.

He had cooked them dinner. Melissa had helped him through loosing his son. No one had known what had happened to Stiles, he just vanished. _It was the worst_ , not knowing. And watching as everyone started to give up hope and give up on his son.

The Sheriff had had a hard time moving on but Melissa McCall had stopped him falling back on drinks and given his life a new meaning and a new focus. It was strange to think without Stiles missing they would have never gotten this close.

They had, started to date. This was their forth date. The Sheriff hoped his son would have been happy for them, whether he was out lost in this world somewhere or the next.

"I have to say I never pegged you for a romantic" Melissa said with a bright smile.

The Sheriff chuckled as he said a little cheekily and cheesy "What can I say? I'm full of surprises"

Melissa grinned, amused.

His kitchen where they sat to eat dinner lit up by the light switch, only by the candles flame.

She started to eat the food but then seemed to hide a grimace.

The Sheriff looked a little sheepish.

"Let's just say that plate also has a lot of surprises" Melissa said teasingly, raising her eyebrows at the Sheriff.

He said, amused "Only bad?"

"Mmm, some good, some bad and a little bit in between" She replied playfully.

The Sheriff felt himself redden even more.

Melissa expression then turned more serious.

"I'm proud of you, for making it this far. I don't know what I would have been like if I'd ever lost Scott" Melissa said softly.

The Sheriff said, beaming "I wouldn't have without you"

Melissa blushed.

They leaned in to each other...

RING!

They both flinched as the door bell rang.

It brought them both back to reality with a clang.

Melissa looked up, surprised.

The Sheriff scowled. Who'd ring at this time of night and now of all times? 

He sighed, standing up.

"I'll get that, sorry about that"

"It's okay" Melissa told him honestly.

He walked into the corridor towards the door, cringing a little. Why now?

Who would ring his bell at this time of night anyway?

The question also seemed to somehow make him uneasy as he couldn't think of anyone who would.

Unless it was the pack with bad news? But there was a silhouette only one person out there and it didn't look like Scott. Nor anyone the Sheriff was familiar with... _or so he believed._

The Sheriff frowned, walking towards the door and grasping the handle to open it.

He opened the door...

At first, the Sheriff didn't recognise the young man in front of him.

But then...

Then he did.

His heart stuttered and he almost fainted right there.

His son stood before him, all grown up...

Stiles gave the Sheriff a small but little awkward smile.

"Hi, Dad"

Then the Sheriff had a feeling that everything in this town and everything he'd known was about to be twisted and warped and overwhelm everyone.

His world was about to be tipped upside down.

 


	4. First Meeting

 

  
The Sheriff stared, eyes wide, his mouth opened but he couldn't seem to talk, his mouth dry. His heart felt like it was being squeezed out of him. 

"S-stiles?" He said, shakily. 

Mitch winced a little at the name, not used to it but he nodded anyway. Trying to not to give away a part of him really didn't want to be here and would have rather stayed anonymous. 

The Sheriff couldn't believe his eyes, he hadn't recognised Stiles at first. They were around the same hight for starters but he'd also matured so much over the years. This wasn't a boy standing in front of him but a young man. His face was fuller and his eyes much darker. Stiles also looked much more built up, a lot more solid than before. Stiles shirt was tight around him, showing of his much broader physique. His skin tanner and his hair longer. 

"Yeah, its me" Mitch said, feeling a little awkward. 

The Sheriff continued to stare at him and Mitch was getting worried until a familiar head poked around the corner. 

"John? Whats-" Melissa started to ask but then stopped, she to at first didn't recognise Mitch but with a closer view and the Sheriff's pure stunned expression she put two and two together. 

Mitch caught on at how they were dressed and Melissa looked like she had more make up on than normal. 

"I didn't interrupt anything?" He asked casually, raising his eyebrows at the pair of them. To be honest he was surprised it had taken this long and him leaving for them to finally realise they liked each other. 

The Sheriff flushed, seemingly to snap out of his stunned trance before he stammered "No, no, no. Everything's...good, okay, I mean-how?!-" 

"I'll explain but not right now, can I come in?" Mitch asked. 

His father nodded and quickly made room for him to walk inside, they all worked into the living room. Mitch's eyes sweeping the room before he sat down, facing the door, it was instinctive but it did feel strange doing it automatically in what was once his home. 

Melissa asked, more calm but still startled "I think we'd all like to know how are you here? And-" 

" _Where have you been son_?" The Sheriff demanded. Though he still looked like he was on the verge of fainting or having a major break down. 

"I can't tell you everything and some things I'd rather keep to myself but to make it short...I joined the CIA after college" Mitch said, keeping his voice collected and calm. 

The Sheriff seemed to splutter for a second then ask, eyes wide "The CIA?" 

"But, that still doesn't explain why you haven't contacted you at all. We all started to believe you had _died_ " Melissa said shakily, her head went down in shame. 

Mitch thought, well he'd almost died plenty of times, there had been quite a few close calls but he didn't think that would make Melissa and his father any calmer. 

Mitch took a deep breath then just started talking.

"The type of job that I'm in required me to work in secrecy and a lot of things that I've done is classified, I can't tell you. Its true, I didn't have to stop contacting you but when I first started college I just wanted something normal. Away from the supernatural life, you were...always talking about the pack and what had gone on without me and I was always temped to return but then...I met someone, someone special. They helped me get to grips with a normal life and that started with not contacting you or the pack, I didn't want to me reminded of the supernatural" 

The Sheriff looked disappointed and even a little guilty as he talked. 

Melissa asked warmly "Who did you meet?" 

Mitch felt his muscles tense up, he forced himself to relax before they noticed. _Even now_ , he thought bitterly. 

Why did she affect him this much _even now?_

Though he forced himself to smile, even though he was breaking a little inside. 

"Her name was Mary"


	5. What I Don't Say

   
Melissa smiled warmly at what Mitch said. 

"Mary?" She asked, unable to detect the tension in his voice that Mitch successfully hid from them. 

The Sheriff raised his eyebrows at that. He hadn't really thought of who the other people in Stiles life were, now he did think about it but before he could process his thoughts his sons blunt answer caught him and Melissa of guard. 

"She's dead, it was a terrorist attack..."  Mitch said his expression hard and his voice emotionless "Its weird when you realise that supernatural aren't the only threats in this world that need to be dealt with" 

Melissa and the Sheriff glanced at each other, his words made them suddenly feel uneasy... 

Mitch glanced downwards as he said slowly "I'd rather not talk about her, if you don't mind?" 

Melissa quickly said hurriedly "Of course" 

His father coughed as he asked also eager to get of the subject that made Stiles almost seem like a stranger "Where have you been staying then? You don't have any bags with you..." 

"I've moved into a flat in town, I...thought you might not want me staying here, on the account I've been gone for so long" Mitch said simply and questionably. 

"Stiles" His father said, more firmly "You're always be welcome here" 

Mitch looked up at him in surprise but it was gone from his face as soon as it had gotten there to give way to a small grateful smile. 

"Thank you" He said. 

Though Mitch had to wonder if his father would contradict that statement once he found out what he did really. Though he'd be sad Mitch wouldn't blame his father for it. Maybe despite having the go ahead from Kennedy thats why he still hadn't mentioned what his job with the CIA entailed... 

"Are you _staying_?" His father asked, hopefully. 

Mitch withheld a grimace at the hope on his fathers face and watching it deflate as he shook his head. 

"What I do for a living requires me to move around a lot. I'll stay for as long as I can, I'm on break at the moment but when I get called I'm going...I..." Mitch trailed of, trying to think of a better way to say it. 

"What I do for the CIA, its... _different_. And it puts people around me in danger if I stay to long in one place. I'm a field agent. I'm not behind a desk, sorting out paper work. I'm usually in different countries, hunting down potential threats or threats to our safety"  

He didn't say that he was required to _do_ once he found these potential threats. 

He knew from Melissa and the Sheriff's reactions, they seemed worried but not wary or scared, that they probably assumed he'd be giving the arrests, sending them to court, putting them in prison, that sort of thing... _not the one pulling the trigger._

And he made no move to correct their assumptions. 

He'd technically told them right? It didn't exactly matter he'd neglected to mention the _finer details..._

"What about the pack?" The Sheriff finally asked. 

Mitch raised his eyebrows as he asked "What about them?" 

Melissa said frowning slightly "You are planning to tell them you're okay? They were _worried sick_ about you, especially Scott. He never gave up hope but the rest think you're dead!" 

Mitch actually smiled at that but it was more of a smirk as he said "Then I'll just have to change that, then won't I?" 

The Sheriff and Melissa hadn't seen him in ages but both of them caught the little glint in his eyes. 

"What are you planning?" Melissa asked but knew somehow she didn't want to know. 

Mitch didn't reply, he just smiled darkly. 

Well, he thought. With me back their is potential that the pack might be running into threats they're not used to... 

Especially if he accidentally left a trail back to Beacon Hills. Mitch was sure he hadn't but in this line of business he could never be to careful. 

The pack would have to be prepared, just in case someone came digging. Someone like Mitch but less...friendly. 

They'd have to be prepared to protect his identity and his father. 

And Mitch had the perfect idea on how to test the pack to see if they could protect themselves from that kind of threat. 

It would be fun, _for him_.


	6. Old Friend

   
Scott stood up, breathing in the scent of the forest, _their_ forest. It had been quiet for sometime after they'd fought another pack from their territory.

  
Scott smiled, it was peaceful and that's more than he could have asked for.

His pack was with him, scouting the ends of their territory to make sure no lone wolves or other supernaturals tried to get in without their permission.

Liam was with him, also relaxed.

Scott had felt a hole in his heart once Kira had left to train with the spirit walkers and then even more so once Stiles had vanished.

He had gone to college, surprisingly picking one that was a long way a way from Beacon Hills.

But from then on there had been no contact, no nothing.

Scott has even gone to the college to find Stiles but he had avoided him, then when the college finished Scott had gone to his graduation. Only to be told Stiles had left early.

He'd been offered a job and had taken it. But no one Scott had found seemed to know where Stiles had actually gone. _All given conflicting stories about where he'd left, only to realise they'd been lied to when Scott let them know that another college friend of Stiles had told him, Stiles had told him something completely different._

It seemed Stiles had gotten very good at keeping secrets.

Which Scott found out that there was some things of Stiles left behind, it seemed he'd left in a hurry. One of those things had been a couple of drawings and letters drawn to and written for a girl called Mary?

They had been thrown in a bin and one letter had been ripped apart, others screwed up and crumpled.

Scott was then shocked to find than none of Stiles college friends knew who that was at all. A mysterious girl that no one had seen him with but they all did say that Stiles had been known to disappear randomly and not come back for a couple of days. They had thought he'd been going home to visit.

"No" Scott had said, his heart aching a little "No he wasn't" 

His pack had managed to feel in the hole left by Kira and Stiles, especially his two newer pack members- 

AGH! 

There was a growl and a yelp in the distance. Scott and Liam tensed, they knew who that had been and they were in pain. 

They rushed towards the sound, running fast. 

Scott then slowed. 

"Whats wrong!?" Liam demanded. 

Scott shook his head, it couldn't be, that scent? 

Then suddenly Liam was flying backwards and he yelled out in pain, a piece of large wooden arrow had been shoved into his shoulder, pinning him to one of the trees. 

"Liam!" Scott shouted. 

But before he could move towards him, something hit him hard on his legs, sweeping him. Not balanced at all Scott fell forwards, he caught himself on his hands but before he could get up, he  stiffened, eyes widening as he looked into the barrel of a gun. 

" _Pathetic_ " 

A slightly familiar voice sneered. 

 _That voice_. 

It was ringing alarms in Scott's head, he couldn't see who the person was with the gun in front of his face. 

Scott's heart thudded rapidly at the danger he was in though his scrambled brain still trying to come up with where he'd heard that voice before. 

"I thought you would have all improved, guess I was wrong. McCall, how are you? Its been a while..."

The gun slowly pulled away from his face but still close enough to get a perfect shot to Scott's head if he moved a muscle. 

Scott growled at the young man, his eyes flashing red. 

"Who are you!?" He spat. 

Mitch kneeled down next to Scott, not threatened at all by the alpha werewolf who was still lying on the ground but in a more comfortable position. 

"Now, now, thats no way to talk to an old friend, is it?"


	7. Old Enemy

 

Scott's mouth hung open when he processed at what the man in front of him had said and it also clicked why he looked familiar and his voice. 

  
He opened his mouth, then closed it again, completely stumped and stunned. 

But from behind them Liam had finally managed to rip the arrow from his body, not recognising Mitch and only wanting to protect his alpha he made sure he was as silent as possible and then lunged at what he believed was a hunter who was about to kill Scott. 

Only to cry out in pain as a blow to the side of his head sent him in the wrong direction, a hand caught him before he fell and something cold and hard  pressed against his neck and chin. Liam tensed up as he recognised the weapon. 

It was same gun that had been pointed at Scott, was now under his chin. A pull of that trigger and the bullet would go through his face, starting with his chin and coming out the other end, his brain. 

Liam froze completely. He couldn't even gulp properly, the gun digging in. 

"Its a bad idea to try and sneak up on me Liam" The hunter said calmly. 

No- 

That can't be right. 

How did he know his name?! 

Then he like Scott finally recognised who was in front of him. And why Scott had made no move to help him and seemed frozen in place on the ground, completely stunned by this, suddenly made more sense. 

"Stiles?!" Liam said, shocked. 

The gun came away from his chin, allowing him to breath properly and his heart slowed down in relief. 

Mitch looked amused at their shock, he turned to Scott, holding out his hand. 

Scott hesitated but then took it warily, letting Mitch pull him to his feet with ease. 

"S-stiles?" Scott asked slowly, not believing it. 

"Scotty, how have you been?" Mitch asked but it wasn't really a friendly question, more mocking. 

Scott mumbled, crossing his arms but somehow making himself look smaller and unsure "I was okay until I had a gun pointed at my head" 

" _That bastard!"_

Mitch grinned at that, turning around as Scott's pack came into view, looking ruffled up. 

Hayden glared at Mitch after she'd called him a bastard and she snapped "I knew it!" 

"No, you didn't. That was me, I recognised him" Corey muttered, who was with her. 

"You couldn't remember his name" Hayden huffed back. 

"Why are you both okay with this? We thought he died!" Mason yelped, who was with them, he was bleeding from a strike to his head, rubbing it, grimacing. 

"Stranger things have happened" Hayden shrugged, Corey nodded agreeing. 

"Though this is incredibly strange" 

Mitch smiled slightly at the familiar face. 

"Malia" He said, greeting her. 

Malia had come from a different direction but she did give him a angry but disbelieving look. 

He grinned back at her, making her scowl even more. 

Scott also finally realised what was wrong, the yelp he'd heard before and how ruffled up his pack looked, how they were glaring at Stiles, including Malia, despite all of them had recognised him also noting the bruising on Stiles knuckles. 

His eyes narrowed at him but also still couldn't believe this, did Stiles really do this? Could he? But he looked so different now, he had barely recognised him.... 

But the confirmation came from Stiles mouth as he told Scott with a amused smile but there was something twisted in with the amusement that suggested Stiles was taking this more seriously than he was acting "You should of trained your pack better Scott" 

Mitch kept his amusement at how easy it had been to get the jump on all of them and catch them of guard on his face but it make him grit his teeth as well. 

He did think it be fun to introduce himself this way but it wasn't just for fun, he'd wanted to test them, to see how well they could defend themselves from someone like him.

What if the worse happened? 

It seemed his worries about the pack not being able to defend themselves properly from his kind of threat was well founded.

What if one of them got captured? 

Used against him? 

Or tortured for information on him? 

_Torture always works..._

What if someone like him came looking for details on the CIA's best assassin Mitch Rapp and this really was all the protection he had for Melissa, his father and his own identity? 

He didn't like how he was able to rough them up so easily. 

"I must say, it is surprising..." 

A new voice... 

Scott's eyes widened as he thought of the last time Stiles and his newest pack member had met, shit! 

Mitch heard the voice, quickly recognising it and his gun came up, instinctively. A sliver of rage running through his body. 

He twisted himself around, noting that there was two new pack members that he hadn't counted for. 

A women, his age that he didn't recognise. 

_The other..._

The other he would have shot in the head _right_ there, if Scott hadn't stepped in front of his gun. 

Mitch growled " _Theo_!"


	8. Disbelief

 

 

Scott was in the way, shielding Theo. 

"Get out of the way Scott" Mitch snarled, his body completely tense and angry. 

His finger was aching to press the trigger, he was still tempted even now, despite Scott still being in his way. 

"Theo's with us! His changed, his good" Scott told him pleadingly. 

"Even now you're naivety never ceases to amaze me" Mitch retorted. 

Scott couldn't believe how different Stiles looked now, his body movements and expression had completely transformed him, into someone just looking better and actually pretty badass to something deadly and lethal. 

Theo even took a step backwards but then his surprise quickly smoothed over as he smiled. 

"I'm impressed" He said "I think think you'd lean more towards the dark but I never would have guessed it would look this good on you" 

"Shut you're mouth or you'll find out why I'm so good at my job" Mitch seethed. Controlling his instincts that were telling him just to shoot the evil dick and not give a dam Scott was in his way. 

Theo frowned, confused then something flickered in his eyes and he looked curious? 

"Interesting" Theo murmured. 

Liam spoke up as he said "Scott's right" 

Malia also stepped forward and she grimaced but she told Mitch "I wish I could tell you differently but honestly without his help a number of us would have been killed, while you were gone" 

Theo looked smug which didn't help matters at all. 

"Thats what he did _before_ , before he betrayed us and almost got you killed and he did kill Scott" Mitch retorted. 

He couldn't believe this. 

Malia to? 

"He-his changed. Wherever Kira sent him, changed him. I looked into his memories Stiles, his been through hell, literally. And his shown us where his loyalties lay, his almost got killed for us a couple of times even. We didn't believe him either at first but his really proved himself" Scott said earnestly. 

Mitch fought down an urge to punch Scott in the face. Not believing for a second what they were telling him. 

Trust _Theo_? 

After everything his done? 

No. 

Not even if hell freezed over would he put trust in that _psychopath_.

Mitch had actually met a couple of worse humans than Theo, he'd left them with a bullet in their skulls, sometimes even slitting their throats. 

So... 

So why on earth would _Theo_ of all people be any different? 

"Um, I don't know whats really going on but I can vouch for Theo, he-he saved my life actually" The women spoke up, who Mitch didn't recognise. 

Her voice was very soft. The kind of voice you could never imagine shouting.

He didn't look at ever, his eyes still completely focused on Theo as he asked her coldly but sounding disinterested "Who are you then?" 

Mitch had taken note before he'd recognised Theo she had looked very pretty. 

But at the moment all he wanted to do was kill Theo, so she didn't interest him at this moment in time.

"I was in a car crash. Theo got me to Scott before I died. The bite saved my life" She said. 

The young women stepped in front of Mitch's eye line, holding out her hand. 

Ignoring the gun pointed at Theo, she seemed confident. 

"My names Anna" She said.


	9. Even You

 

 

Mitch doesn't shake her hand, everything completely focused on Theo. Anna then slowly reaches out and takes hold of his gun, lowering it.

Mitch doesn't fight her, letting her do it. He knew Scott wasn't moving until he lowered his gun. As much as he was tempted to kill Theo he didn't really want to risk hurting Scott that badly.

How did this happen?

How could they all be this naive?

It made him even more worried about in another assassin came looking for him. If it was this easy for Theo to get into the packs ranks...

Mitch snarled at Theo "Make one wrong move, anything suspicious and I'll put a bullet in your skull.  Scotty won't be there all the time to protect your worthless hide!"

The pack looked shocked by Mitch's anger and aggressiveness.

Scott shook his head slowly . 

"What happened to you? Where did you go?" He asked. 

Mitch toward his arms, finally looking at Scott. 

He said rather bluntly "I was working for the CIA" 

The pack's mouths all fell open in shock. 

Anna and Theo glanced at each other. 

"The CIA?" Malia said, shocked. 

"Yeah" Mitch said simply. 

Scott wasn't sure how to respond. If it had been years ago and someone told him Stiles join the CIA he would have thought they were crazy but looking at him now...it wasn't hard to believe. 

Scott stepped forward, frowning. His chest still ached, which was odd. He thought it would stop if he ever found Stiles again. If he proved to himself and his pack that Stiles was still alive. He thought the ache would stop and he would be happy. 

But... 

He didn't feel happy and ache wasn't gone. 

"Everyone thought you were dead. I thought you'd been kidnapped or something terrible had happened to you" Scott said, his voice shaking. 

Then he realised why he was feeling this way. 

"You left because you wanted to?" Scott finally said. 

Mitch nodded, both wanting to clear that up. 

Scott now knew what he was truly feeling, why he wasn't happy his best friend was finally back, or could he even call him his best friend. He felt...betrayed. 

"I can understand why you didn't want to tell some people but why didn't you tell your father or me?" Scott asked hesitantly. 

Mitch slowly put his gun away, body relaxing but his eyes now and again scanned their area as he spoke, never letting his guard down. 

Though his voice was calm and confident, unashamed. 

"I wanted to get away. You would have only changed my mind. I just couldn't deal with the supernatural anymore" 

Scott stepped closer, looking hurt. 

"Even me?" He said in disbelief. 

Mitch didn't reply for a while, he did squash down some guilt that had started to make itself known. But he was at peace with his decision. It had taken a while, worrying about the pack, his family, Scott but Mary had helped him with it and focus on new things, like love and relationships and his own future, not theirs. 

Maybe that had been selfish but he was okay with that. 

Mary's death then had refocused him on something different, something darker and it had honestly grasped its hold on him completely.

A little to much Kennedy had believed. Thats why he was here. To get something else back into his life other than what was in it now. 

Mitch honestly didn't think it would work. 

Trying to have a personal life and work his job just didn't go well together. 

Obviously Kennedy disagreed with him, believing his only focus on his work was not healthy. 

Mitch didn't disagree but he did however actually enjoy his job, to the point where he'd happily say goodbye to his old life before if it meant he could completely focus on the CIA. 

Mitch wasn't sure what that said about him as a person. 

But he had to open up a little if he at least wanted to give this and try and hopefully Kennedy would get of his back. 

It might even be nice, having them back in his life again, thats what he kept telling himself anyway.

"Even you" Mitch agreed, honestly.


	10. Disconnected

   
The bed was softer than he was used to, that was Mitch's first thought when he lay down to think about what had gone on that day. It had been an interesting day to say the least.

Mitch lay on his back, turning the events around in his head. Had he been right to come back here?

After his confession his friendship with Scott had become a little tense but Mitch wasn't to bothered by it. They'd work it out, or they wouldn't. Simple as that.

It was strange thinking years ago he'd been so worried at destroying his friendship with Scott, now it felt like he hardly cared.

It wasn't life or death, he hadn't seen Scott McCall in eight years, that was normal wasn't it?

If you distanced yourself from a friend for a set period of time it was hard to feel close to them, close to who they were personally. They were just so different now, basically strangers. Living in two separate worlds.

Scott's was full of the supernatural, fairy tales and ordinary life somehow.

Mitch's world was full of secrets, violence and spies, where he could literally be targeted and killed of any day, where he always has to be alert of his surroundings.

They were from two different worlds so Mitch didn't find it unnatural or strange that he didn't feel much connection to Scott or the pack.

Though maybe Kennedy was right. Maybe he had become so focused on his job he'd become detached from what was going on in everyday lives.

Scott and his pack were far from ordinary but they were closer than Mitch would ever be.

Some of them had gotten married or engaged and despite the supernatural they lived with ordinary jobs and ordinary relationships.

Mitch scowled. He didn't admit but he felt a tinge of jealously. He loved his job, of how he saved lives and protected people and made those scum bags pay. But someday living a ordinary life sounded good. Maybe he could one day walk away from it all... _maybe_.

But whenever he thought about walking away from being an assassin he didn't know if he could do it. He also had a strange ominous feeling in his gut whenever he thought about it.

Though he had to admit it was strange hearing how ordinary the packs lives were compared to his. Scott had gotten his dream job. He was a vet, working side by side with Deaton. They had even started to expand their business to people outside of Beacon Hills, both were excellent at it.

Malia had her own business online, helping to advertise different companies. It was boring Malia had said but it got her the money to live so she didn't need to rely on Stilinski or her father anymore. She was still single and she liked it.

Scott hadn't said anything about his relationships but everyone else had been more than happy to talk about others.

Malia had happily told him Lydia was now married.

Mitch had been surprised, not that Lydia was married but that she'd always hadn't seemed the type of women to settle down with a guy, he'd been even more surprised that it was _Jackson_ of all people. Scott has assured him though Jackson had changed for the better, he was part of the pack.

Lydia and Jackson had gone to a restaurant on a date, thats why they were not here.

Lydia was University lecturer, head of mathematics in her department and she also used to be a scientist, working with chemicals and she'd found a couple of new formula's that were to complicated for Scott and Malia to explain.

She'd won the noble prize for the new discoveries.

Mitch had smiled. Good on Lydia he had thought. She'd made her dream as well.

Mason was a cook at a top notch restaurant, Liam was a fitness trainer. Hayden was a cop, working under Mitch's father. While Corey was musician.

Anna had told him she was studying at a university, journalism as a mature student.

Mitch then had told Theo he didn't give a dam about what he'd managed to do with his life. Which Theo wisely decided to shut up when he'd been about to say what he did for a living.

While Jackson Scott had told him was a sports coach. He was one in London then managed to move back and get his own business running, even coaching some of Beacon Hills students.

Corey and Mason had moved in with each other while Liam and Hayden were engaged.

  
Everyone had moved on in their lives, grown up.

  
It was so strange to feel like an intruder in their lives.

He just felt so... _disconnected_ from them.

Mitch sighed, thinking of what he needed to do. If he was staying for a while until Kennedy called him back he needed to know his identity and his family would be safe when he left.

Mitch knew what he needed to do.

He needed to train them, at least get their fighting skills closer to his level so they wouldn't be whooped in the ass if an assassin came looking for information on him.

The pack relied on their supernatural abilities to much, it was useless against someone with skill and weapon that could kill either one of them with a pull of a trigger.

Mitch shuddered.

 _Snipers were the worst_...

They needed to be able to sense something was wrong...

They needed to be able to sense something being levelled at them from far away.

They needed to be able to sense if someone was watching them...

They needed to be able to fight relying on their skill, not just brute force.

Humans could sense danger, it was in their instincts, some had it stronger than others but they could also hone that instinct and it was life saving for someone in Mitch's kind of work.

He should be able to teach that to them, so if someone like Mitch came calling but with more dangerous intentions they could at least defend themselves properly without getting jumped on and roughed up as easily as he'd done to them, Mitch thought.

Maybe he could even convince Scott at some point that Theo was dangerous and needed to be killed? Okay that was a stretch but...no one would notice if Theo happened to take a long vacation and just... _didn't come back?_

Mitch smiled coldly at the thought.

The dark thought actually warmed him a little inside. A dark grin on his lips as he fantasised ways he could go about that plan, if Theo pissed him of to a certain degree, which he most probably would.

Why not? He'd done it plenty of times before...

With that he closed his eyes and smiled.

Yeah, Mitch thought.

It had been an interesting day.

He wondered what the next day would hold.


	11. What Is Implied

Mitch stepped into the vets, it was strange being back again. His footsteps were silent and he stepped inside. Only the ring the bell telling them of his arrival.

"Stiles"

A shocked voice said.

Mitch looked towards them.

Noticing Scott and Deaton were hovering over a small dog but he was surprised to see Anna was there to.

Deaton took in Stiles form, he frowned and he suddenly seemed wary. A lot more wary but the shock was gone quickly.

"Ah, I see Scott told you about my little visit yesterday" Mitch said. 

"I didn't believe him at first but...I think I can now" Deaton said, giving him a very disproving look. 

Mitch just smiled coldly in return. 

He then looked at Anna curiously, at his questioning gaze she shrugged as she said "She's my dog" 

Looking more closely at her he did again notice she was very pretty, her eyes vibrant. He did wonder if they were gold or blue, he hadn't seen her beta form. She looked a little more bright under the light. 

Mitch moved his gaze to her dog in case she thought he was staring. 

"Mmm" Mitch said, looking at the little thing, it was a puppy but almost adult, full grown. 

She was a german shepherd and she sat on the table, watching Mitch curiously. 

He wasn't to fond of dogs, mostly because throughout the years as a assassin he'd almost ended up in front of their teeth on a number of occasions. Guard dogs were a hassle. 

"Poor things got an cold" 

As if to prove this the german shepherd gave a almost exaggerated sneeze, flinching as she did so. 

"Poor thing" Mitch said but not that interested. 

The dog gave him an unimpressed look and then laid down on the table looking extremely sorry for herself.   

Anna shook her head, giving her dog a unamused look "Oh for goodness sake now, you're not dying" 

The German Shepard gave a sort of huff, tail drooping, she seemed to disagree with her owner. 

"She makes such a fuss over everything" Anna said but she smiled lovingly at her pet.

Anna saw Mitch's expression then reddened embarrassed. 

"Oh, sorry. More of a cat person are you?" 

Mitch blinked a little but then said, morphing his expression into a more interested one but he did agree though apologetically "You could say that" 

"Is there something you wanted?" Scott then asked, finally breaking into the conversation. 

Mitch looked at him as he said dryly "I suppose there isn't a chance I can convince you to kick Theo out, is there?" 

Anna looked up from her dog, she looked curious "Its not my business" She said "But why do you hate him so much?' 

"Oh, no reason, he just didn't put himself in the pack then tear us apart and kill Scott while doing so" Mitch said sneeringly, glaring at Scott. 

Anna's eyes widened in shock as she turned to Scott "He did _what_?!"

Mitch felt surprised, no one told her what her supposed saviour had done? 

Mind you, they did say she was new?

Scott reddened but replied testily, folding his arms "I told you Stiles, his changed" 

"A guy like him doesn't change" He retorted, angrily.

"And you'd know all about that" Scott snapped back. 

Mitch's eyes narrowed but he replied more calmly than before "And whats that supposed to mean?" 

Scott seemed to deflate at Mitch's reaction wasn't as he expected. 

But he replied still, though now there was something else in his voice, instead of anger, betrayal and hurt "You _know_ what it means" 

Mitch gritted his teeth together, a flare of more pronounced anger flaring up inside him, that would have usually lead to someone being punched in the face but this wasn't a desk idiot who didn't know what they were talking about or some stuck up politician, this was Scott. 

And what he was saying Mitch knew was actually _true._

Instead of responding how he would have liked to Mitch said hanging his head a little, leaning against the metal table Anna's dog was on to get his emotions under control, mainly his anger before he spoke.

" _Look,_ Getting into an argument with you about this, isn't what I came here for" Mitch said tensely. 

Scott was about to ask why had he come, still looking angry but to their surprise Deaton interrupted him. 

His eyes were locked on Mitch's, wary and suspicious. 

"Before you talk more can I have a word with you, alone?" 

 


	12. Threatening

 

  
The door closed behind them and was locked. Deaton waited a while before he turned to Mitch, waiting for Anna and Scott to be further away so their supernatural hearing would not pick up  their conversation. 

  
Mitch watched Deaton as he turned to face him. Mitch felt himself relax, his posture straightening, holding himself at his full hight. He casually walked to the side, Deaton's eyes following him.

"You think you know, what I am?" Mitch said, mocking. An easy smile on his face, quite different from Deaton's serious expression.

He knew that look.

He'd seen that expression many, many times.

"I know I do" Deaton replied coldly.

Mitch gave him a patronising smile. Deaton's eyes narrowed.

"I believe you should leave. You shouldn't have come back. What are are you really doing back?"

Mitch said in a painfully sweet tone which was anything but sweet "I'm visiting. Like people do. People go home right? So am I"

"People like you don't visit" Deaton said.

Mitch walked lazily towards Deaton, but his movements almost having a predatory quality, predator stalking prey.

He raised his hands up, with movement to help make his point but they were calculated movements, nothing like he knew he used to be.

"You know, for me normally you'd be right but my higher ups disagree"

"And you're higher ups are?" Deaton asked but he sounded a little disgusted.

Mitch's expression turned into a sneer as he said with hostility "I don't think I like your tone"

"Who are they Stiles?" Deaton demanded. Eyes hard.

Mitch was stood next to Deaton now, he loomed over him as he replied icily "Now that's way above your pay grade"

Deaton blinked then his lips thinned as he was about to reply but Mitch interrupted him.

"You think I'm a contract killer or a dark supernatural being, don't you" He said.

The vet replied slowly "I've dabbled in some dark things in my youth and I've only seen people, like you with them. You can blend in but I recognise it in your eyes most of all Stiles. They used to be full of light, now they're just dead" 

Mitch didn't reply to that, he did often wonder if the looking into someones eyes thing to see them, see their soul was real, it seemed Deaton believed it. 

He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders far to calmly in a situation like this as he said "You're close I guess, though I am a little insulted their the first things come to mind" 

He stepped away from Deaton as he continued "Though I suppose Scott didn't tell you, however even if he did you'd probably still want me gone" 

"You told Scott what you do and you're still here?" Deaton asked surprised. 

Mitch chuckled a little, shaking his head "Not the whole true obviously or you're right, I probably wouldn't be here but you don't know the whole truth either" 

He looked at Deaton in the eyes as he said truthfully and his voice loosing the patrolling edge, much more serious "You're right I do kill for a living but I'm not a contract killer or a dangerous supernatural who kills for fun. _I'm CIA_ Alan" 

What Deaton didn't expect was that. 

His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to ask a question but Mitch interrupted him again, leaning on the metal table where Anna's dog was still lying down but watching them curiously "I'm a assassin but I work for the government, funny huh? That they'd want people like me. My job is to kill terrorists for a living and any other human threats to our country" 

He smiled darkly as he added "I'm the one who makes people disappear when they're playing around in things they shouldn't" 

Deaton took a long time to react then respond, his demeanour suddenly a lot less forceful and more nervous.

Maybe it was the fact he'd accused someone from the CIA of being a contract killer, something he knew which was highly offensive in Mitch's kind of work or maybe because he caught the underlying threat in Mitch's voice.

The assassin said slowly "In fact I think you might have heard of me. I changed my name in college, haven't been Stiles for years" 

Deaton stiffened. 

"My names _Mitch Rapp_ " 

Deaton took a deep breath in sharply. 

"I...heard of you" He said. 

Mitch smirked and his voice going back to more patronising edge and mocking "All good things I hope" 

Then Deaton seemed to pale as he said "This is your identity, why are you telling me this? I thought the CIA loved secrecy" 

He sighed as he said grimly "I'm worried someone might come looking for me here. I need at least someone who knows whats going on and makes sure the pack does what they need to do. You have a ton of secrets in your pocket, you know how to keep them. I was hoping you could keep mine" 

Deaton said defensively, crossing his arms but not making any other move "I'm sensing I don't have much of a choice in this" 

Mitch smiled but it wasn't a friendly one. He put one of his hands in his pockets, perfectly normal movement if the other hadn't reached from under his jacket to where his gun was stationed. 

"Its a small town" Mitch said. 

" You like to go missing of months sometimes. Either to help the pack with some research or your own, supernatural or more to do with your job. No one would really notice if you didn't _come back_ from you're next adventure" 

Now it was clear. 

They new were they both stood and who had the power here. 

Deaton stepped back, _in both ways._


End file.
